Trying to remember
by Sasukitty
Summary: Sasuke has lost his memory and cant remember anything at all its a good thing Neji wil help him but Madara isnt giving up on Sasuke. Rated M for yaoi in later chapters and generally Nejisasu maybe some madasasu if i want there to be
1. Chapter 1

Sasukitty: ok I have been wanting to do a Nejisasu story for a while and I think I have a pretty good story xP

Sasuke: you always say that

Sasukitty: yeah but this time I actually mean it besides there are like no good Nejisasu stories

Neji: this story has OOC written all over it

Sasukitty: shut up this is gonna be good just you wait

"talking"

'thinking'

Disclaimer: I don't actually own Naruto unfortunately if I did Sasuke would definitely be going out with Gaara and there would be some Madasasu to.

….

Naruto grinned finally they were almost back to Konoha after 3 weeks of a crap mission looking after some rich dudes children. "Do you guys smell blood" Kakashi asked. Sakura and Naruto stopped and sniffed the air there was definitely a metallic smell to the misty air of the hidden clouds village.

"Let's go see" Sakura said going in the direction of the smell. "God damn it I hate this mist I cant see a bludy thing" Naruto mumbled tripping over several tree roots. "Stop complaining Naruto" Sakura sighed.

"its not my fault" Naruto moaned falling over something and falling flat on his face "OWWWW" He whined sitting up. "What did you fall over now" Sakura asked.

"im not sure" Naruto said reaching around to find what it was. He yelped and quickly moved his hand away, "what is it Naruto" Kakashi said catching up with them. "it feels alive" Naruto whined.

Sakura and Kakashi looked at him questionly before kneeling down to find what Naruto was talking about. Sakura shivered when she grabbed something that felt like a arm

Naruto was right It does feel like a person she feels something wet drip onto her hand and brought it up to see her hand covered in blood.

Wait! Blood! This is what they could smell back there "Kakashi we need to get whoever this is out of the mist so I can heal him" Sakura said quickly picking him up and walking back towards the path.

"Good luck finding a not misty area" Naruto mumbled quickly following. They got out onto the path and Kakashi suddenly gasped. Sakura looked at him questionly before following his gaze looking down into her arms and almost dropping the man she was holding.

"OMGGGGG" she screamed she was holding a blood covered Sasuke!

"Calm down Sakura… give him to me" Kakashi said quickly. Naruto emerged from the trees took one look at Sasuke then fainted. Sakura sighed what an idiot. "Sakura grab Naruto and let's hurry back to Konoha" Kakashi said quickly breaking into a run. Sakura nods an ok before picking Naruto up and following Kakashi.

…

Sasukitty: yays

Sasuke: why am I covered in blood and unconcious?

Sasukitty: you shall see :D

Neji: why wasn't I in that chapter

Sasukitty: don't worry Neji u will either be in the next one or the one after that one :P

Sasuke: ok other than being picked up by Sakura I like this story

Sasukitty: I no its short but think of it as like a prologue … sorta

Please Review ^^


	2. who are you?

Sasukitty: Hi guys :P

Sasuke: Hello :D

Neji: am I in this chapter?

Sasukitty: hmmm maybe :P

Sasuke: ok now hurry up and write

Sasukitty: Meany :P

…

Kakashi put Sasuke down in the small hospital bed, Tsnadae had looked at his wounds and bandaged him up, telling him that none of the cuts were bad, Sasuke was fine and just needed some rest.

Of course the elders disagreed with even having him in the village and demanded he be killed immediately but no one listens to the elders anyway.

Kakashi sighed pulling the bed covers up to Sasukes chin and stroking a strand of hair out of his face before leaving the room to go and talk to Tsnadae. However as soon as he got out the room he got attacked by Naruto "HOW IS HE, CAN I SEE HIM" Naruto screamed attempting to open the door. Only to be grabbed by Kakashi

Kakashi sighed pulling Naruto away from Sasukes room. Of course as soon as Naruto woke up and remembered Sasuke he had been stalking Kakashi to get to see him. "Shut up Naruto, no you can't see him he needs to rest" Kakashi said locking the door to Sasukes room so they can't sneak in while he wasn't there.

"AWHHHH BUT KAKASHIIII" Naruto whined. "Naruto stop shouting this is a hospital" Sakura snapped at him. Naruto pouted and sulked off towards the ramen stand.

"Thanks Sakura, now make sure Naruto doesn't try sneak into Sasukes room I need to talk to Tsnadae" Kakashi said smiling through his mask. Sakura nods and follows Naruto out of the hospital.

Sasuke awoke rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he tried to remember where he was but his mind was completely blank. He warily gazed around the room confusion obvious on his face he looked at the bandages along his arms.

Slowly he got up glancing around, the room was small and rather empty there was a distinctive smell in the air that he couldn't quite remember the name of.

Carefully Sasuke walked over to the door, he pulled the door handle but it would not open 'strange' he thought to himself.

Taking another look around the room his eyes locked on to the window he walked over opening it as wide as possible before clambering out and jumping gracefully to the grass beneath him.

Surprised with his own jump he dismissed the thoughts that came to his head and he noticed a small path leading down into a large city. He had the strangest feeling he had been here before but nothing came to him.

As he walked past a few shops he realised he could remember the names of only some of the things people were selling the rest he knew what they were he just couldn't quite remember what they were called it was all confusing him and the odd looks and glares he was receving from passers by just made him more nervous.

He gets to a blossoming sakura tree the pink flowers looked amazing among all of the grass and trees. He looks around no one was there so he slowly went over and sat down lieing his back against the tree trying to get ignore of the pain in his head.

Neji walked down the quiet street it was a peaceful day and he was just enjoying the sound of chirping birds when he heard a extremely loud bard from behind him he turned only to be jumped on by a grinning brown haired boy a large white dog stood behind its master tail wagging happily.

"HEY NEJI" Kiba shouted to his best friend "Kiba" Neji said in greeting. "Whats up" he asked casually smiling at his dog-like friend "I heard that Sasuke is back" Kiba said excitedly.

'What was Sasuke doing back' Neji felt his heart fluttering at the though of seeing Sasuke again but it quickly went back to normal when he remembered that the Uchiha hated him and was a complete barstard 'he would never like me' it was then he realised Kiba was grinning at him waiting for some sort of a reaction.

He quickly says "that's great Kiba I bet Naruto and Sakura are happy" seeming satisfied with the answer Kiba chuckled "yeah they are raelly happy but I think he is in the hospital at the moment" Kiba said.

Neji let his thoughts wonder getting more depressed as he realised Sasuke was probaly forced back by Naruto and he would just leave again as soon as he got the chance. His thoughts were interuppted by a loud bark next to him and Kiba shouting in his ear.

"ISNT THAT SASUKE OVER THERE" he practically deafened Neji.

Neji looked over and once again his heart got the best of him. Sasuke looked stunning, beautiful perfect pale skin, rosey lips and gorgeous dark eyes. He noticed that Sasuke was sitting under one of the only blossoming sakura trees in Konoha and the pink flowers ade his flawless skinb stand out even more.

Sasuke opened his eyes looking at the two boys approaching him with his head cocked to one side. "Sasuke what are you doing?" the brown haired boy said, apparently to him… wait so his name was Saskay or something like that.

The boy with marks on his face jumped on him suddenly and he felt the automatic reaction to punch him, he hit him square in the face surprised at him own power as the boy fell backwards landing on his ass on the ground. "Ow what was that for" the boy whined and the dog growled at him scaring him even more

"D-do I no you" Sasuke stuttered surprising both Kiba and Neji. "Sasuke it's us don't you remember" Neji asked sitting down next to Sasuke who just tried to squrim away from them.

"I don't think he remembers you Neji" Kiba said matter-o-factly "I can see that Kiba" Neji sighed 'whats wrong with him why couldn't he remember'.

Sasuke kept glancing over at them then back at the floor thinking as hard as he could he thought he new them but he just couldn't remember from where from, it was like déjà vu.

"Sasuke" Neji said quietly trying not to scare the boy. Sasuke turned to look at him remembering that when they said that it meant him. "What happened why don't you remember us" Neji asked softly.

"I don't know" Sasuke said pulling his knees up to his chest. "What was the last thing you remember" Kiba said fighting the urge to jump on him again. "When I woke up" Neji furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He couldn't remember his entire life…

"Kiba go to Kakashi and tell him that Sasuke is here and cant remember anything ok" Kiba nodded and jumped on Akamaru running off to the hokage tower.

'If Sasuke can't remember anything then what is Tsnadae gonna do…' Neji thought

…

Sasukitty: *Cries* Sasuke can't remember anything not even me

Sasuke: Sasukitty I do remember things you no

Sasukitty: -.- *grabs rock and throws at Sasukes head*

Sasuke: Ow... where am i?

Neji: oh great now he doesn't remember anything

Sasukitty: PERFECT ^^

Reviews please


	3. where am i?

Sasukitty: HELLO ^^

Sasuke: who are you?

Neji: Sasukitty you shouldnt have thrown that rock at him he doesn't remember anything

Sasukitty: I no isnt it cool ^^

Neji: *sighs*

Sasuke: … ummm Hi

Sasukitty: ok

….

Kakashi got to the hokages room and knocked softly. "enter" he opened the door and saw Tsnadae sitting at her desk at the back of the room, a bottle of sake in her hand. "Lady Hokage are you drinking?" He asked. "Ummm noooo" Tsnadae said throwing the bottle out the window.

Kakashi sighed "So you wanted to talk about Sasuke" he said. "Yes I did… I no that you and Naurto and Sakura wont let me throw him out and I no that the elders don't want him here" Tsnadae said getting up from her desk and walking over to the window looking out at the village.

"im well aware of that" Kakashi said. Walking over to her

"Well then what are we going to do" She asked loudly, causing Kakashi to sweatdrop "I thought that was what you were gonna tell me" he said. "you're his teacher I thought you should decide" She said smiling at him. Kakashi looked at her annoyed.

Tsnadae smirked "fine, let me just say this he is a danger and needs to be watched if he is going to stay he killed Danzo and last we heard he was with Madara also we don't know how far he is willing to go for revenge."

"Now get out of my office im busy" She said pulling out another bottle of sake and downing it in one.

Kakashi sighed walking back to Sasukes room and opening the door his mind deep in thought about what they were gonna do with Sasuke. He got into the room when he noticed how quiet it was he looked up saw that Sasuke was gone the bed covers were a mess and the window was wide open.

'Shit' he thought to himself Sasuke was probaly trying to leave again or worse' he quickly ran out of the room and back to the Hokage tower looking around to see if Sasuke was anywhere in sight. He burst into Tsnadaes room almost tripping over. "Lady Hokage, Sasukes gone" He gasped catching his breath.

"WHAT!" Tsnadae screamed. "The window in his room was open and there is no sigh of him". Kakashi said. "Damn it FIND HIM" Kakashi was about to follow through with her order when Kiba ran into the room.

"Ummm me and Neji found Sasuke and ummm he sorta doesn't remember where he is or anything he only remembers waking up" Kiba said awkwardly shuffling his feet a little. "What do you meen he doesn't remember where he is or anything?" Kakashi said staring at Kiba.

"I said what I meant" Kiba sighed. "Follow me I will show you"

…Meanwhile with Sasuke and Neji….

"Where am i?" Sasuke said nervously. Neji looked at him surprised "we are in Konoha your suppose to be in the hospital" he replied. "Oh that's what the smell was when I woke up" Sasuke mumbled softly but Neji heard every word.

He smiled at him, it was cold out and Sasuke seemed to be shivering, Neji bit his lip and slowly wrapped an arm around himto get him warmer.

Sasuke stiffened when Neji touched him but slowly relaxed into the warmth.

"Sasuke how do you not remember anything" Neji asked curiously. Sasuke smiled "I don't know but all I remember is waking up otherwise its just blank" he said. "Then how do you remember your name?" Neji asked.

"I don't but everyone keeps calling me Saskay or whatever so I guess that's my name" Sasuke replied. Neji chuckled "yes but its. S-a-s-u-k-e .not Saskay" He said smiling down at the nervous boy in his arms. 'Hes really cute like this' Neji thinks to himself.

"Well im glad the fact you cant remember anything hasnt changed how smart you are" He said smiling. Sasuke blushed softly and looked away.

Neji smiled he couldn't help himself slowly Neji leaned in and captured Sasukes lips in his own Sasukes eyes widened a lot and Neji was pretty surprised with his own actions,

But slowly Sasuke responded to the kiss partly because he wasn't sure what Neji was doing and Neji took that as a sign to keep going.

Neji smiled into the kiss he thought that considering Sasuke can't remember anything and probaly had not kissed many people before he would be a bad kisser but he was surprisingly good for a beginner.

Very slowly Neji ran his tounge along Sasukes bottom lip.

Sasuke wasn't sure what it meant but opened his mouth hoping it was the right thing to do. Neji pushed his tounge into the Uchihas mouth he couldn't believe how hot and wet it was and he explored every inch of it happily, bringing his hand up to cup the Uchihas cheek.

He taster the dark musky yet strangely sweet taste of Sasuke 'oh god' he though, it was so addicting maybe he should just rape Sasuke here. NO! What was he thinking, damn it why does he make me think like this ok neji calm down. Crap I doubt he would even kissm e if he new who he was. Damn it lips stop deceving me.

He listening to a soft moan from Sasuke and his thoguhts got forgotten again. He massaged Sasukes mouth with his tounge before attempting to get Sasuke's tounge to go into his own mouth

Very slowly Sasukes tounge explored Nejis hot wet mouth before darting back into his common snese suddenly snapped back and he pulled away from the kiss also from lack of oxygen he looked down at Sasuke who was panting from lack of air his face was flushed and he seemed to be blushing.

'Damn I just took advantage of him' Neji thought biting his lip

Neji smiled nervously "Well we should get you back to the hospital" he said softly helping Sasuke up and pushing a strand of hair out of his face. "O-ok" Sasuke said softly and they began walking back towards the village when Kakashi, Kiba and Tsnadae appeared right in front of them.

"Sasuke" Kakashi said reaching his hand out to touch Sasuke but Sasuke moved away nervously and hid behind Neji. "HA TOLD YOU HE COULDN'T REMEMBER" Kiba shouted happy with himself. "Kiba shut up your scareing him even more" Neji snapped looking at Sasuke, he was suddenly happy it was cold out they would probaly just think Sasukes face was slightly flustered from the weather.

"Well we should get Sasuke back to the hospital, has he said anything to you Neji?" Tsnadae asked. "only that he couldnt remember anything other then waking up in the hospital… he couldnt even remember what his own name was" He said following Tsnadae and leading Sasuke with them.

…..

Sasukitty: Neji kissed Sasuke ^^

Neji: lol its only the 3rd chapter

Sasukitty: so you're the one kissing him not me :P

Neji: true…

Sasuke: ummm Neji put his lips on me… :o

Sasukitty: yes he did good Sasuke *pats* sorry it was a bit of a short chapter but its sort of 11 at night and I got school tommorow XD

Review please


	4. What happened?

Sasukitty: ^^ Helllooooooo

Neji: *sighs*

Sasukitty: Say hello -.-

Neji: NO

Sasukitty: *Picks up rock*

Neji: OK OK HELLO

Sasuke: hi …

Neji: does he still not remember anything?

Sasukitty: nope but don't worry you will be together soon :3

Neji: What? O.o

…

Neji took Sasuke into his hospital room and set him down on the bed "p-please don't leave" Sasuke whimpered. Neji smiled softly climbing under the covers of the bed next to Sasuke. "Its ok I won't leave you" He said.

Sasuke relaxed and smiled a little snuggling down under the covers and resting his head on Nejis arms. Neji sighed Sasuke was so cute like this but he new it was only because he had lost his memories and Neji was the only one not scaring the hell out of him.

Of course it didn't help that as soon as they got back to the hospital Naruto practically jumped on him screaming, it took about 5 minutes to finally distract Naruto enough to get Sasuke away without being noticed.

By then Sasuke had been shaking like a leaf and would probaly be terrified of Naruto. He sighed again today had been very confusing. He looked down at Sasuke who seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

He really shouldn't have kissed him what would Sasuke think now or did he even no what a kiss was oh god why was this happening to him.

Frowning Neji allowed himself to fall asleep.

….

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DOESN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING" Naruto screamed at Kakashi grabbing him by the collar. "Naruto calm down, don't make me sedate you" Kakashi threatened making Naruto automatically shut up and let go of his sensei.

"Now your suppose to be his friends so be nice to him and Naruto I think he is scared of you" Kakashi said. "Why would he be afraid of me?" Naruto asked pouting. "Maybe because u practically attacked him" Kakashi mutters shaking his head.

"I didn't attack him I was just excited to see him besides if Sasuke can't remember anything then he can stay in Konoha right" Naruto said grinning widely. Kakashi sighed "Tsunade is talking with the elders at the moment and they are going to decide what to do" He said simply.

"BUT THE ELDERS HATE SASUKE" Naruto whined/shouted loudly.

"Yes but they don't believe Sasuke has lost his memory they think he is faking and he is going to try destroy Konoha so Tsnadae is going to look through his mind to prove it to them" Kakashi said sighing at the bewildered expressions from both Naruto and Sakura.

"What do you meen they don't believe he has lost his memory, and how can u look at someones mind?" Naruto growled. "Healing jutsu Naruto and the elders are fools, you should know that already" Kakashi said walking away from the screaming Naruto and towards the Hokage tower where Tsnadae was meeting the elders.

…

Sasuke awoke still just as confused as he was before.

It had been a very confusing day for him so far, first he woke up in a room with completely no memory, then when jumped out of the window he didn't fall over or hurt himself or anything, then two guys came up to him claiming that they knew him, then one of them he thinks his name was Neji put his lips on his which he thinks he remembers is called kissing… very strange

Then some blonde guy started attacking him which freaked him out a lot.

Yes he was very confused and he could still not remember anything, he looked over at Neji who was peacefully sleeping next to him. Sasuke sighed Neji didn't seem to be affected by any of this, lucky barstard.

Well he is the only one being nice to me so I guess he is ok and maybe someone will be able to help me with my memory. Sighing again he quietly went back to sleep

…..

Tsunade came down from the Hokage tower frowning. As she walked out the front doors she heard a voice calling to her from the left glancing up she noticed Kakashi running up to her, "what happened? What did the elders say?" Kakashi asked desperately and noticing the frown. "Well, it was strange atuctually they seemed quite resonable, they said that as long as Sasuke is truthful and has actually lost his memorys he can stay as long as a jounin is watching him for the next few months to make sure".

Her frown turned into a soft smile and Kakashi just gave a disbelieving look through his mask. "YES" Kakashi suddenly yelled triumphantly. "I finally got my student back" He says grinning. Tsunade smiled and they began walking back towards the hospital to tell the others what had happened.

On the way back Kakashi thought of something he had been wanting to know for a while. "Hey Tsunade would Sasuke still be able to train with Naruto and Sakura" he asked tipping his head to one side as he looked at her in curiosity.

Tsunade stayed silent for a while before speaking "yes I have been meaning to talk to you about that, I don't see why he wouldn't be able to train with the others, but the thing is we don't know if he actually remembers any of his ninja moves or anything he would be able to do the moves well but you would have to show him the different hand signs and etc so that he remembers".

Kakashi smiled, "im sure he will learn and I will maek sure Naruto doesn't bother him." They got back to the hospital opening the doors only to be ambushed by people. "WHAT HAPPENED" Naruto screamed about to tackle them both before Sakura held him back.

Kakashi smiled at his students loud antics. "Go get Neji and Sasuke and then we will tell you" he said.

….

Sasukitty: yays ^^ hopefully my spelling is good in that chapter cause I did do my best to spell everything correctly… and my spell check is broken -.-

Neji: how could it break?

Sasukitty: I dunno im not good with computers now where is poor lil Sasu-chan

Sasuke: Sasu-chan… im a girl? :o

Neji: No Sasuke you are not a girl that's just Sasukitty being annoying

Sasuke: umm… ok

Sasukitty: im not annoying -.-… well maybe a little but still ^.^

Neji: Review please the faster you review the faster Sasuke stops believing everything Sasukitty says

Sasukitty: Sasuke is my kitty ^^

Sasuke: umm… Meow? *gets petted by Sasukitty*


	5. The Meeting

Sasukitty: omg I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in ages but I have good excuses for once… well not good but better than usual.

What happened was first my computer broke and it took about 3 months to get it fixed again and when I did fix it all the stories I had written got deleted so I have had to write them out again. Also I sort of forgot about my stories :/ … hehe yeah well i'm back now and I will try and update fast but I need to try and find out where I was with this story so I t might be a while

Sasuke: you forgot about us? :o

Sasukitty: don't be a hypocrite you still can't remember anything

Neji: So true -.-

Sasuke: who are you?

Neji: /facepalm

…...

"Neji, Sasuke wake up sleepy heads" Naruto yells into Neji's ear hyperactively. Sasuke whimpers and try's to hide away from the blond by snuggling into Neji's shoulder.

"Naruto go away Sasuke is tired" Neji groans quietly fighting the urge to cuddle Sasuke for the next hour or two. "BUT NEJIII" Naruto yells "Kakashi said to come and wake you up because we got stuff to tell you" He whined loudly.

Neji sighed 'leave it to Naruto to ruin his happy time with Sasuke' slowly he gets up pushing Naruto out the room and muttering "we will be down in a sec" Naruto grinned happily as the door was slammed in his face.

Neji turns around to find Sasuke sitting up in bed glancing nervously at the ground then back at him then to the ground again. Neji smiled at how adorably cute and unsure he looked.

"Sorry Sasuke I would like to leave you asleep longer but apparently it's the day that Naruto annoys everyone, so we have to go downstairs and talk to your old friends"

Sasuke's eyes widen considerably before he dives under the covers trying to hide away from him.

Neji sighed walking over to the bed and lifting the sheets off of Sasuke's head a little. "Don't worry Sasuke they will be nice, it's not like there gonna eat you or something."

Sasuke whimpers and says "but they don't like me" he says it so quietly Neji can only just hear him.

"Sasuke they don't hate you they are just concerned about you, there all going to be really nice trust me" He says hoping to god that no one is going to scare Sasuke when he gets downstairs.

They walk outside of the room where a very annoyed looking Naruto is standing "What is it" Neji says 'god I swear this guy has mood swings' "YOU slammed the door in my face" Naruto accused loudly. Neji feels Sasuke cower behind him a little.

He smirked at Naruto "yeah I did and you deserved it, come on Sas I will make sure Naruto doesn't eat you on as well" Naruto growled out "I didn't deserve it and why would I eat Sasuke"

Neji walks faster away from Naruto practically dragging Sasuke behind by the arm "probably the same reason you eat ramen" Neji muttered "I HEARD THAT" Naruto yells running to catch up. "Hey Neji, when did you start calling Sasuke, Sas?" he asks.

Neji sighed "I don't know it just seemed like a good nickname" Naruto chuckled to himself as they came up to the door to the meeting room. "Naruto go in and tell them not to scare Sasuke at all" Neji says.

"WHAT why me" Naruto says huffing. "Because you're a loud mouthed idiot now go" Neji groans. Naruto opens the door going in sulkily. Neji takes this time to make sure his and Sasuke's clothes are in order before slowly opening the door.

The second they came through the door everyone went silent, Sasuke was currently avoiding everyone's gaze his eyes glued to the floor and Neji sighed 'this isn't helping Sasuke's situation either if everyone is going to do this just because he comes in the room'

Lee was the first one to speak. "Where my youthful friend with no memories" he says cluelessly pumping his fist in the air enthusiastically. "At this minute hiding behind me and probably wanting to be anywhere but here" Neji states pulling Sasuke along and setting him in a chair next to Kakashi.

Lee smiles "well as long as we keep Naruto away from him i'm sure everything will be fine he says receiving a loud "HEYYY" of annoyance from Naruto.

He sits in his own chair on the other side of Sasuke and sighs realising he didn't have a clue what was going on. "What are we talking about?" He asks directing the question at Kakashi.

Kakashi sighs "well I should have known Naruto wouldn't or told you, we were just talking about Sasuke's situation Tsunade has made an agreement with the elders that he can stay in konoha as long as he has a jounin watching him" Kakashi says preparing himself for everyone to yell.

Everyone sat there with there mouths open for a while other then Sasuke who was pretty much burning a hole in the table from staring at it for so long. Naruto was of course first to speak. "WHY THE HELL DOES A JOUNIN HAVE TO WATCH HIM" Kakashi sighed he new this was coming and has been preparing the answer "well you see the elders think that Sasuke may be faking losing his memories in order to gain entrance to konoha… they are probably wrong" he adds.

"Probably? Of course they are wrong" Sakura says the annoyance laced in her voice. "I WILL DO IT" Naruto shouts jumping up from the table. A number of sighs can be heard around the table "you're not a jounin Naruto" Kakashi states simply.

"No one here is a jounin though" he whines loudly. "Neji is and I think him and Sasuke are friends already" Naruto snorts "Neji friends with Sasuke, he hates him" "i'm right here you no" Neji growls. "Oh right" Naruto says sinking into his seat to avoid Neji's death glare

At the sound of his name Sasuke glances up a little his heart flutters relieved when he sees that no one is actually looking at him they all seemed to be staring at a glaring match between the scary blond and the Neji person. He quickly looks down before someone notices him.

It took several more hours of debating before Neji finally brought Sasuke back to the hospital room. Sasuke looked very tired, his eyes were closed and he looked almost as if he was sleepwalking.

Neji smiles taking Sasuke's hand and leading him over to the bed. He helps him to lie down and starts to leave but a soft whimper from Sasuke makes him stay he grabs a chair and sits down.

Sasuke hadn't spoken throughout the whole meeting even though he was the one they had all been talking about. Neji hadn't even seen him look up either he just seemed so shy and scared of everything, he jumped most the time when Naruto yelled and started trembling every time he sensed someone look at him.

Neji didn't no why but he had a strange need to protect him from everything 'it's a good thing i'm looking after him now isn't it then' he groans remembering the hour long argument between Naruto and Kakashi.

Apparently Naruto thought he was better than a jounin because he was the nine tailed demon fox but Kakashi reminded him that Sasuke was still scared of him and it would be best to make Sasuke feel more comfortable.

A soft groan from next to him broke him out of his thoughts. He smiled watching Sasuke roll over in his sleep. He looks so sweet he smiles watching Sasuke's chest rise and fall from his breathing, he takes his time to study everything Sasuke does while he sleeps how his lips are slightly open, how he tightly hugs the pillow his head is on with every soft whimper he gives out.

Neji's imagination starts to go wild thinking or what Sasuke could do with those plump, cute lips 'No no this is all wrong bad thoughts bad thoughts Neji groans this was gonna be hard if he had to watch Sasuke every second of the day.

He sighed it couldn't be helped slowly he lies down on the bed pulling Sasuke close and allowing the darkness to consume him.

…

Sasukitty: There finally I wrote a chapter XD

Neji: yeah took you long enough

Sasukitty: -.- shut up, sorry it was quite a lot of talking but from here there will be a lot more of Sasuke doing things and learning how to be a ninja again xP

Sasuke: I'm a Ninja :o

Sasukitty: /sigh Neji please explain to him *leaves the room with a headache*

Neji: well back to what we were doing the whole time Sasukitty was gone *gets out a ball* fetch Doggy Sasuke

Sasuke: But I thought I was a ninja?

Neji: O.o Damn it Sasukitty you ruined my fun -.-


	6. Helping Sasuke part 1

Sasukitty: -.- why wont anyone review *cries*

Neji: you have some people that review

Sasukitty: yeah but…

Sasuke: woof

Sasukitty: -.- you made him think he is a dog again didn't you

Neji: uhhh nooo *runs away*

Sasukitty: oh well good doggy Sasuke *throws tennis ball*

…..

Neji blinked a few times getting the sleep out of his eyes. He hears a soft sigh and movement next to him, he smirks remembering Sasuke with a smile he turned over to look at him. Sasuke was gazing back nervously "you ok?" Neji asks sitting up. "I'm a little hungry" he mumbled quietly, Neji laughs "well I can imagine you haven't had anything to eat since you got here, maybe even before that."

Just then Kakashi walked into the room, "oh good your both awake, how are you Sasuke" he says looking behind Neji at Sasuke who looks at him biting his lip then looks down with a soft "I'm fine." Kakashi smiles "oh so he can speak" he says with a chuckle.

"he can when he wants to, did you need something?" Neji asks pulling Sasuke up into a sitting position next to him. "Well not really I just came to give you this, its a few things Tsunade wants you to remember." He smiles passing the note over to Neji then leaving them alone.

Neji looked at the note it said:

10Am – get Sasuke up and give him some breakfast or something before he starves,

11Am – Go meet me at the hospital sp I can look at Sasuke and see how he is,

3Pm – Take Sasuke to train with his team mate and for gods sake keep Naruto away from him.

P.S Try to get him to smile more it will be good for him

Neji laughs at the note glancing at the clock it read 10.19Am 'well I had better get Sasuke up and to somewhere he can eat' he smiles getting out of the bed and helping Sasuke up. He couldn't wait to help Sasuke train when he can't even look at people yet… I wonder if he even knows he is a ninja.

He noticed that Kakashi left some clothes for him and he helps Sasuke to get dressed (which was very hard considering he had to try not to pounce on him) then he pulled Sasuke out of the room and into the nearest restaurant.

Sasuke sighed and smiled happily eating the food Neji had ordered for him he wasn't to sure what it was but the round red things that Neji called tomatoes were delicious. He looked up to see Neji staring at him. He looked down again nervously biting his lip and trying to focus on the food.

Neji was actually in complete dreamland at that point after watching Sasuke's succulent lips opening ever so slightly to receive the tomatoes he was eating his mind had happily gone into Sasuke overload, mainly thinking about Sasuke's mouth for the second time in about 2 days.

He finally snapped out of it and noticed 2 things 1. Sasuke was now looking extremely uncomfortable and blushing slightly and 2. Which was the worst part; his pants had gotten very very tight. He sighed mentally he knew this would happen at some point but why so soon.

He tried to will his erection away before Sasuke noticed but realised it was harder then he thought especially as Sasuke was now looking at him with his head to one side and looking adorably cute. 'Shit' he thought closing his eyes and trying desperately to think of something horrible "ok what's bad that I can think of ummm Naruto's fashion sense? Nope that didn't work ummm damn it why can't I think of anything he looks out the window hoping for some sort of inspiration.

He looks out just in time to see Lee walking by… wait that's it Lee he starts to think of Lee naked and straight away his 'problem' dies down. He smirks triumphantly, finally Lees bushy brows and bowl haircut came in handy. He is broke out of his mental happy dance when a soft voice asks "a-are you alright" He looks up to see a worried looking Sasuke looking at him.

He realised he must have looked very odd staring at Lee and smirking like he was so he quickly says "It's alright Sasuke I'm fine" he smiles then stands up and dragging Sasuke out of his seat. "Let's go see Tsunade at the hospital" He lead Sasuke out of the restaurant and to back the way they came.

"N-Neji" Sasuke says gently. Neji looked down and smiled "Yes Sasuke?" "I… never mind" he says looking away. Neji sighed he really needed to get Sasuke to talk more. They walked into the hospital and up the stairs. Neji opened a door leading Sasuke in by his arm "hello Neji kun, Sasuke kun" Tsunade said smiling sweetly at the nervous Uchiha. "Hello Hokage sama" Neji says sitting down and gently patting Sasuke on the shoulder in a comforting way.

"well are you ready for this " Tsunade asks "F-for what" Sasuke asks shaking slightly "Neji hasn't told you well that's alright I'm just going to have a look in your mind to see where those memories have gone it wont hurt a bit" she says kneeling down and putting 2 fingers on each of Sasuke's temples.

She closed her eyes and looked through Sasuke's head seeing everything Sasuke could remember which actually wasn't much. She was just about to pull away when she spotted a certain memory about a kiss which she stifled a laugh at and decided she would quiz Neji on that later.

She opened her eyes and looked at Sasuke. "Well it doesn't appear to be amnesia and no one can just lose their memories and not have them somewhere in their head so I think it must be a jutsu". She says standing up "Jutsu?" Neji asks. "Yup, don't worry it wont harm him, can I talk to you outside alone a sec Neji."

He followed her out of the room and closes the door behind him. "Sooo you like Sasuke" she says smirking at him. Neji blushed "I don't know what you mean" he mumbled. "Oh really then what was that kiss" she says smirking again. Neji starts to splutter trying to give her a good excuse but failing miserably." Tsunade laughs, "Awhhh that's so cute but watch out for Naruto I think he likes Sasuke to" she says smiling then walking away while Neji just gapes at her.

….

Sasukitty: hehe short one but I really want more reviewers so…

Neji: isn't that a bit mean?

Sasukitty: No shut it Neji *walks away in a huff*

Sasuke: Am I a dog or a ninja?

Neji: *gets an idea* you're a ninja dog you use your ninja skills to fetch me whatever I want

Sasuke: isn't that a slave?

Neji: Nooo it's a ninja dog now go fetch me my drink *watches Sasuke run off*

Review please :3


	7. Helping Sasuke part 2

Sasukitty: there you go a nice chapter

Sasuke: Neji said I'm more OOC than usual in this one

Sasukitty: hmm you are kinda

Neji: you never update

Sasukitty: Shut up I never have time

Neji: sure sure anyway read this chapter

…

"Where are we going Neji Kun?" Sasuke asks looking around the field and following Neji across a small bridge that went over a gentle stream. Neji smiled as Sasuke looked around in wonder. "We are going to train with your team" he sees Sasuke's eyes widen a little and puts a hand on his shoulder hoping to comfort him.

They walk down into a shaded area with lots of trees around and see Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi waiting for them, Naruto gives them both a wide grin causing Sasuke to back away behind Neji trying to be unnoticed.

Naruto frowns "I'm not that scary" a hint of a growl was in his voice and it was picked up straight away by Sasuke frightening the poor raven even more. "Naruto just stand over there and shut up for a while" Sakura snaps walking over and smiling sweetly at Sasuke. "Hello, I'm Haruno Sakura. She says holding out a hand of greeting which is shakily accepted. "H-hello" he murmurs quietly, she smiled again the inner Sakura yelling 'in your face Ino he spoke to me first'.

Naruto runs over and yells "IM NARUTO UZUMAKI BELIEVE IT" Sasuke just looked at him with fearful eyes as Sakura whacked him around the head. "Ow ow ow ow" he whined clutching his head "you idiot" she says turning to Sasuke. "Are you alright" she asks receiving a soft nod as he goes back to hiding behind the sighing Neji.

"Sooo what are we doing?" He asks holding onto Sasuke tightly while glaring at Naruto who glares back at him. Kakashi calmly walks over his head buried in a Icha Icha book "well lets het started, Naruto Sakura I want you to go spar each other over there" he says pointing at the other side of the training ground.

Naruto grumbles walking off sulking miserably. Sasuke slowly comes out of hiding behind Neji and blinks at Kakashi nervously "well let's start off by showing Sasuke some different hand signs and let's hope he remembers them." He sits on the grass and Neji pulls Sasuke down with him resisting the urge to drag him into his lap.

"Well Sasuke do you know anything about ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu or any others". Sasuke just looks at him blankly, his head cocked to one side. "Maybe we would get more progress if we sent him to the ninja academy" Neji suggests. Kakashi debates this for a while but decides against it. "No, I'm sure Sasuke will remember eventually".

They spent a few hours going through all of the basics that Sasuke needs to know and teaching him a few moves like the Cloning Jutsu; which Sasuke does with perfect control 'his is even better than Sakuras' Kakashi notes watching him. "Well we are almost finished for today but first I want you to try the Grand Fireball Jutsu"

Kakashi smiles while Neji stares at him wide eyed. "G-grand fireball" Sasuke asks his head resting innocently on Neji's shoulder. "Yes it was one of you favourite moves and I would like to see if you can attempt it" Kakashi looks over at him while speaking paying attention to how tired he looks.

He helps Sasuke to stand up then shows him the hand signs for the jutsu (snake, tiger, monkey, boar, horse, tiger.) Sasuke repeats the movements pulling his hand up to his mouth and taking a deep breath, then blowing out a massive fireball that even surprised Kakashi.

Naruto on the other hand was just walking back from the other side of the field and was in perfect range of the fire. Luckily his quick ninja like reflexes got him to jump on the floor to dodge it. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" He yelled angrily jumping up and seeing a nervous Sasuke biting his lip and Neji on the floor wetting himself laughing. "Uhh Naruto" Kakashi looked worried.

"What" Naruto asked confused "well… your hairs on fire". Naruto looked up at his head only to see a lot of flames, he yelped jumping up and down and running around the field wildly screaming his head off. "Getitoff Getitoff getitofffff" Neji just continued laughing and Sasuke sat down next to him covering his face with his hands.

Sakura ran towards Naruto with a large bucket of water and sloshed it all over his head. Neji finally stopped laughing when a very wet Naruto gave him an evil glare that said 'shut up or die'. He knelt down next to Sasuke hugging him gently "its ok Sasuke it isn't that bad he isn't hurt" he whispered hearing the gentle sobs and hugging him tighter.

"But I burnt him" he mumbles sadly. Neji smiled stroking his soft hair in till he stops crying. He glanced round quickly making sure no one would bother them but luckily Naruto was now yelling at Sakura for making his hair wet Sakura was yelling back and of course Kakashi was deep into his Icha Icha book. Neji smiled again and helped Sasuke up taking him home. "Did you at least have fun" he asks, Sasuke nods smiling at his half asleep.

Neji took them back to his house and laid Sasuke down to rest hoping that Naruto wouldn't carry on being stupid like he was today.

Sasukitty: hehe sorry about the Naruto bashing in it but Naruto is so funny

Sasuke: Naruto is scary

Neji: awhh its ok he wont hurt you

Sasukitty: read and review ^^


	8. Actually starting the plot now :D

Sasukitty: Uggghhhh

Sasuke: oh wow it's alive!

Sasukitty: (-_-) yeah and still completely forgotten where I was going with this story…

Sasuke: well that's because you're a failure

Neji: Yes she really is and this is a pretty short chapter… you could at least make it up to your readers

Sasukitty: DD: I can't help it

Sasuke sighed shifting a little and opening his eyes. Rubbing them sleepily he felt himself being pulled tightly against a soft embrace, turning over he found Neji hugging him tightly in his sleep.

He blushed a little, biting his lip and resting his head on the older boys shoulder. Trying to get his attention Sasuke whispered out a tentative,

"Neji kun" the only reaction he got was being pulled closer into the hug and he blushes more slowly moving from the Hyuuga's arms.

Standing up, Sasuke sighed walking over to the bathroom to have a shower; he hoped he remembered how to use one as he recalled the name.

Neji groaned feeling the warmth in front of him move, blinking rapidly he caught a glimpse of raven locks going around the corner towards the bathroom.

Gradually managing to move himself from the comfort of his bed he got up and started getting dressed, he hearing the shower turn on and hoped the Uchiha wouldn't burn himself with hot water.

10 minutes later the shower turned off just as he finished doing his hair and Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom, a towel hung loosely around his waist and his hair was dripping slightly at the tips.

Neji couldn't help but stare at the slightly muscled chest and cute, apprehensive look Sasuke had as he tried not to look the other in the face.

"Umm Sasuke, are you alright?" Neji asked smiling softly, hearing his name and the question Sasuke smiled nervously and nodded looking away. Neji smiled as Sasuke collected the clothes Tsunade had got for him and took them into the bathroom to get changed.

He also got changed into his ninja clothing and started planning what to do for the day. A few minutes later Sasuke came back out fully dressed and blushing slightly as he looked at Neji who smiled at him.

"Umm... so what are we doing today?" Sasuke asks nervously walking over to him.

"I will show you" Neji says smiling kindly he took Sasuke's hand and led him downstairs, hoping they wouldn't run into Hiashi as they were staying in the Hyuuga section of Konoha and he was sure that Hiashi wouldn't be very happy to know an Uchiha was in his house.

"N-Neji K-Kun" a soft voice says as they enter the kitchen, Neji turns to see his cousin sitting at the table alone.

"Hello Hinata" he smiles feeling Sasuke stand behind him awkwardly, they stand in a comfortable silence just looking at each other for a few minutes before a loud banging on the door and Naruto's voice broke the peace.

"NEJI, SASUKE, HELLLLOOOO ARE YOU AWAKE!" sighing Neji face-palmed and let Sasuke sit down at the table next to Hinata before going over to the door and opening it to yell and the hyperactive ninja.

"What!" he half-shouted, half-growled at the blonde who gave him a happy grin.

"Is Sasuke there I wanna talk toooo himmmm" he says bursting into the house and into the kitchen. "Sasuke! Hello, how are you! I'm great, want to go get some ramen with me!" Naruto says at extreme speed and without breath, startling the poor Uchiha who just stares at him with wide eyes.

"Ummm ok…." He says moving his chair and edging away slowly. Neji sighed grabbing a frying pan from the cupboard and whacking the blonde over the head with it.

"Don't barge into people's homes uninvited you idiot" he says walking over to Sasuke and pulling him out of the house by the wrist while Naruto shouted obscenities about frying pans and how you shouldn't hit your friends with them.

Neji groaned holding the bridge of his nose and walking into the village still holding Sasuke's wrist, "I hate him sometimes" he said looking at Sasuke who just smiled gently at him. "Anyway, are you ok? Is there anything you want to do today?" he says putting his arm around the Uchiha's shoulder as they walked.

"Ummm… I don't know, what is this ramen he keeps going on about?" Sasuke asked timidly he had gotten better with the stuttering at least. Neji smiled he really did like Sasuke's cuteness he doubted the boy realised how cute he could be when he wasn't hating everyone… well he certainly didn't now with no memories.

"I will take you to get some ramen and after let's go find Kakashi, I believe he wished to talk to you about training." Neji said gently leading the other towards the_Ichiraku ramen stand._

Neji smiled watching Sasuke eat his ramen and hoping that Naruto didn't decide to come along.  
"Neji… what will happen if my memories come back?" Sasuke asked looking away from him timidly. Neji sighed honestly not knowing himself what Tsunade would do. "Nothing will happen, I'm sure Naruto would be a lot happier if you got your memories back".

Sasuke smiled slightly, Neji finished his ramen and took his hand taking him to see Kakashi .

~~~~~~

Madara watched them leave from his hiding place "that's right Sasuke get closer to the Hyū_ga that way I can get you both on my side ready to summon the _Jūbi" he smiled then disappeared to get his plan ready.

….

Sasukitty: …yeah…. A levels… forgot …. I suck I know XD

Sasuke: At least you get to carry on with life while you aren't writing ._. I'm stuck here until you're done and I got my memories back! How dare you hit me over the head like that!

-Finds a brick on the floor and throws at Sasuke's head…. Sasuke ducks and it hits Neji-

Neji: OW!… Who are you?

Sasukitty: …whoops 


End file.
